The Gamer of Change
by Sechs
Summary: Reincarnation can either go wrong or right. Max Winston was just your average game fanatic, until the day he dies and his reborn in the Mass effect Universe with The Gamer power/slight crossover with Naruto and Halo. (AU, rating may change)
1. Prologue part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass effect nor Halo, i´m just using them.**

When someone dies they don´t know own the afterlife his going to look like or if there his a afterlife at all.

Most religions believe that the soul either goes to Hell or Heaven, with some rare cases of reincarnation, althought on those cases the soul losses all recollections of his/her past life.

But with every rule there his an exception.

««The gamer of change»»

 **Real world October 27 of 2015**

It was somewhat cold that morning, but the weather was the last thing on a certain young man´s mind as he walked home after aquiring the latest masterpiece of gaming awesomeness.

That´s right, the new Halo game add come out today and i was in cloud nine, " Eheh, two days camping out at the store payed of ! ", he wispered with barrely contained excitement as he carried a ruffle bag and a bagpack full of said camping gear.

Indead the MC of this story his a fanatic for the Halo series, he played other games of course but this one add a very special place in his mind, inside the ruffle bag he carried a Xbox one special edditon for halo 5 and said game of course.

For him notting could have possibly ruin this day, but Murphy´s law can be a real bitch sometimes, so distracted was our Mc that he didn´t noticed that he was in the middle of the road, normaly he wouldn´t have to worry about traffic at this hour, but when a truck with defective breacking system looses control, then he his in for a real bad day, " BZZZZZZZT!", was the sound of truck´s horn when the driver tried but failed to warn the young man.

Skiping the gore and the funeral no one noticed the missing ruffle bag .

««The gamer of change»»

 **Unknow location and time**

" _Where am I ?, last thing i remenber his...the truck!, oh crap am i dead !?",_ I thought as i tried but failed to move, but my whole body felt wet, surpisingly comfy and restricted, trying to open my eyes but i saw notting but darkness at first, then i saw something that shocked me, floating without a care in the world was a blue box.

 **CONGRATULATIONS**

 **YOU ARE ONE OF THE EXTREMELY FEW TO REINCARNATE AS THE GAMER**

It took a few seconds to snap out of his complete shock, then he felt his mind clear, " _Holy crap !, this his really happening !",_ you southed you your thoughts _," So someone out there gave me another shot at live and with the bonus of the gamer power !?,...something tells me there his a few strings attached with this "_ , you thought, and with good reasson.

" _Ok, lets figure this out then, i´m problably still in my mother´s womb, should be able to figure out how long i still have to come to the world again in the status window... here we go ! "_ , looking upon your status you were again shocked.

 **Name: Max Wiston**

 **Age: -1.5 months(yeat to be born)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 0 Next level: 0/100  
**

 **HP: 50**

 **MP: 50**

 **STR: 0**

 **VIT: 0**

 **DEX: 0**

 **INT: 30(10+20)**

 **WIS: 25(5+20)**

 **LUK:?**

 **A.P. : 0**

 **Status: Unborn(physical atributes 0 until birth;HP &MP 50 until birth)**

 **Perks: True prodigy(+20 INT,+20WIS,+4INT &WIS per level)**

 **Flaws:N/A**

The status Unborn annoyed me to no end, but i guess it his anavoidable, but the perk True prodigy, now don´t get me wrong, it his a hell of a boost to be born with, but left me with the uneasy feeling that whoever or whatever brought me back from the death as plans for me, sighting i let it drop.

" _Guess i´ll just have to bite the bullet, now lets see what other...OH GOD OPTIONS! "_ , i quickly shout in a near panic as i recalled something from THE GAMER series, and as i look at the new box my fears are well founded.

 **OPTIONS:**

 **Subtitle: Off**

 **Language. English**

 **Dungeon entry: ON**

 **Auto-Loot: OFF**

Quickly turning off the dungeon entry option with a mental comand i sight once again, add my mother come across a I.D.( Illusion Dungeon ), we could end dead because of this bloody option.

 **Your quick thinking prevented a possible tragedy WIS +1**

After once again calming down i decide to check the skill table.

 **\- Gamer´s Mind (Passive) Lv: Max [ Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peacefull state of mind. Immunity to Psychological status effects. ]**

 **\- Gamer´s Body (Passive) Lv: Max [ Grants abody that allows for the user ti live the real world live a game ]**

 **\- Fiction Adaption (Passive) Lv: Max [ This ability allows the user to adapt fictional knowledge and skills and use then as if they are truths ]**

Well that his quiet the nice gift, i already knew about the two first skills from the gamer series, but the **Fiction adaption** his likely from fandom, and one hell of a op skill, shame i´ll have to wait 6 weeks to be born and then get used to this body.

Feeling a headache coming up i let myself fall asleep, baby´s got it hard when they think too much...

««The gamer of change»»

Time in the womb was boring, notting much to do besides learning the **Observe** skill, trying to up my **WIS** stat and learning to control the mana in my body, the first two i managed though **WIS** only whent another point having apparently hit the cap, mana training didn´t go as good, guess i need to get my base **INT** to 50 to manage, atleast if we go by the gamer series that his.

 **-Observe ( Active ) Lv: 3. Next Lv: 59/225 Mp:5 [ This skill allows the user to percieve the information of about anything, more info. with higher level ]**

 **\- Increases base INT by 1%**

Once i could no longer level up **Observe** i tried relaxing as much as possible, to see if could fall asleep until the time came when another box, red this time informing me that i add unknowingly learned **Meditation.**

 **\- Meditation (Passive/Active ) Lv: 1. Next Lv:0/75 [ Allows the user a peacefull state of mind ]**

 **\- Increase Mp regen by 1%/ 3% when active  
**

 **\- Increase base WIS by 1%**

On better news i found out that my Limited eddition Xbox One and Halo 5 game are safe and sound, how you ask ?, whent to check the Iventory on a whim and lo and behold there they where, i would have cried if i could, but the wierd thing as well was a old Shonen jump magazine next to them, can´t take it out to see so i´ll just leave that while trying to come up with ways to past time.

Trying to remember my school teachings also didn´t work in raising my **INT** , i can only blame myself for that i guess, i´ll have to study properly when time comes," _Sighh... well can´t do anything about it, man i sound like a broken record now, gonna sleep this over!,_ " and with that i again returned to dreamland.

««The gamer of change»»

A day like any other, for most people that his, not for me thought, yes today his the day that i come into the world again, i add keept tabs on my status window, finally the date on my age whent from minus to zero, not a minute later the flesh walls of the womb started contracting while my mother´s heartbeat jumped.

In the meanwhile i could hear voices on the outside, i could always hear someone on the outside sometimes very faint, other times louder, i remenber a week ago when the womb contracted and the next thing i know there are loud noises on the outside, mum must have thought she was given birth.

Though this time his no false alarm, expecially when half-hour after the contraction began, the waters broke and emptied out from a small hole above me, well bellow actually.

And then the scene as you all know from a movie or documentary in wich the baby comes into the world screeming( add to fake that of course ), " Congratulations Mr&Mrs Winston !, it´s a boy ! ", announced the doctor holding me in her arms to two people i couldn´t see until they wraped me in a blanked and delivered me to my mother.

I took one look at both my parents, my mother with a tired look but clearly happy and my dad with a doctor´s gown in order to be on the operation room, " He has your hair ! ", was the first thing my dad said, " And your eye color ! ", my mother answered with a grin.

 **Status Unborn lifted all physical status +1, training cap removed**

Smiling at losing the annoying status i looked above my parents heads to see their level´s.

 **Sarah Winston Lv: 27**

 **Class: Alliance Mlilitary Instructor**

 **Frederic Winston Lv: 19**

 **Class: Shipwright**

 _" Military instructor for the Alliance ?, and dad his a shipwright ?_ ", i thought confused, clearly i was not in my original world since i never heard of the Alliance back home, _" Either that or i´m in a couple of decades or centuries in the future, mmh i wonder if the Halo series his still ongoing ? "_ , i thought hopefull.

While i was lost in my thoughts i heard the doctor speack again as she tiped on some sort of holopad," Max Winston born january first 2100, at 0000 hours," she said to the surprise of everyone in the room, none bigger than mine," It´s confirmed !, your son his the first born of the 22nd century ! ", she said with a a smile behind her mask.

As the doctors clapped at my parents with another round on congrats, my thoughts where somewhere else, " _The 22nnd century ?!, the Alliance ?!... Oh shit !, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt ! "_ , where my stormy thoughts before the gamer´s mind forced me to calm down, " _I´m in the Mass_ ` **bip** ´ _effect Universe !, of all the places i add to end up in this one for crying out loud !, "_ mentally signthing, i fall asleep in my mother´s arms.

 **1 Month later**

It as been already a month since i was born, after waking up the next day i thought hopefully that i add jumped to conclussions, but that hope was quickly dashed away when i heard a couple on nurses passing by talking about the colonization effort of the Systems Allience, it took all of my mental control not to go on another mental tyrade only to fall asleep again.

But once i though things through, i could have ended in a far worse universe( Thinking of 40k with a eye twitch ), " _Atleast i have time until the tal dark and gruesome´s showup, and with my **Fiction adaptation** ability i will give the Alliance some proper tech !, not that third rated crap the Citadel Races use"_ , I thought, but i would have to be able to take it out of the inventory that his.

Yes, for the first month of my new life was basically limited to eat, crap, sleep and trying to get my body to move has i wanted, wich was frustrating to all hell, it also meant that even if i could take it out i wouldn´t be able to take it out of the box, the whole thing was probrably bigger and heavier than me; " _Man, it will take me atleast a year or more just to walk properlly at this rate, there as got to be a way to... wait a minute !, what about that shonen jump magazine that somehow got into the inventory ? "_ , i wonder curious as i first make sure that the nurse isn´t in the room and take it out.

 **Obtained a Universe Catalogue**

 **From these you can choose the power and information from a single Universe.  
Catalogue´s or any book that you learn from, his destroyed by this process.  
Thought any kind of electronic hardware survives unscatched.**

" _HELL YEAH ! ",_ i mentally shouth happlly at this, gaining the knowledge of the Halo universe whithout lossing it his a bloody plus in anyones opinion, i would have grinned like a madman if i add that much control over my face muscles, once the box vanished another appeared. _  
_

 **World´s available:  
**

 **\- Bleach**

 **\- One piece**

 **\- Naruto**

 **\- Fairy tail**

And the list whent on and on, seriously thought, this was awesome, true i could only choose one power from hall of these, but that would help me immensely, looking again arround the nursery to make sure that no one beside my fellow toddler´s are present, i look again at the long list, " _The powers of a shinigami are not going to help me in the real world, no point in being a pirate either, i could go mage like Natsu &com. but that would actually be silly, but a ninja, now we are talking ! ", _i reasoned.

Once i start dishing out technology centuries or in case of Forerruner tech millenia ahead of even the best in this Universe, there will definitly be all kinds of people that will what it for there own goals, be they evil or good, making me a targed for such people, " _Be polite, be proffesional, but have a plan to kill everyone i guess,_ ", i grinned at the mention of a certain general.

 **For planing for the future WIS +5**

" _Oh yeah, huge bonus for planing ahead ! "_ , i mentally smilled, before pressing the Naruto Universe prompting another blue box as the shonen jump magazine turned to light particles and where absorved into my body.

 **Narutoverse power and knowledge gained.**

 **\- Chackra bar added to the status window.**

 **\- Narutoverse Perks available.**

Looking at the messege box wondering what was the `perks´ about, prompet another box, in yellow this time.

 **Perks are special qualities about any other person in the world that influence then in a possitive way.  
You gain a ability point each 10 levels including lv.0  
For each realm that you learn of 1 extra ability point will be given to use towards the  
perks of said realm.  
**

 **The anathema to this are flaws, wich give a negative boost, but can be removed with  
hard work to counter them or incase of [Permanent disabling injury], cirurgy thought not with 100 % sucess.**

I shudder at the **[Permanent disabeling injury]** flaw, something like that was not in my ´to do list`, no way in hell i was going to end up hurt so badly that even Forerunner level cirurgy couldn´t guarante a total recovery.

Still no one knows the future, well i´m a exception, but considering what i plan to do, it will change it drastically, well life would be boring as hell if you could see the future like that, " _Well no point worring about that now, i´ll deal with it if it happens , "_ , i thought with a little gloom.

Taking a deep breath( Atleast as deep as a baby can ), i mentally shouth as i lay down on the crib, " _Whatch out Reaper scrap, because Max Winston his going the open you an new one!_ ", I declare with all the conviction i could muster, it his high time someone put a stop to those infernal pieces of scrap, with a _ding_ another box appeared. _  
_

 **Quest Alert**

 **Prepare for the coming of the Reapers**

 **For too long these misguided and rampant machines tore through this Galaxys liveforms,  
both organic and synthethic, prepare the human Race to put a stop to them once and for all.  
TIME LIMIT: 85Y;10M;23h.  
**

 **Main quest objectives:**

 **\- Create the «first» human A.I.**

 **\- Introduce Slispace mathematics and create said FTL Drive  
**

 **\- Create Terraforming method.**

 **\- Create longivity nanites.**

 **\- Find proof of the Reaper menace, and warn the Galaxy.**

 **Bonus quest objectives:**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **Main Quest Reward: 10000000000 EXP; 10000000000 Credits, ?.  
**

 **Bonus Quest Reward: 100000 EXP &Credits for each.**

I knew it was coming but it still left me with dinner plates for eyes, " _That his alot for a single quest, still some of the objectives are going to take time, the proof of the reaper existence his going to be a pain in the neck ! "_ , i though, with a last look at the quest i clossed the window and opened the status window.

 **Name: Max Wiston**

 **Age: 1 month  
**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 0 Next level: 0/100  
**

 **HP: 75**

 **MP: 800**

 **Cp: 800**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 30.3(10+20)**

 **WIS: 32.3(12+20)**

 **LUK:?**

 **A.P. : 0**

 **Narutoverse: 1**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: True prodigy(+20 INT,+20WIS,+4INT &WIS per level)**

 **Flaws:N/A**

By how my HP, Mp and now CP increased i can be sure that from each point in **VIT** my HP rises by 25, same for MP and CP but towards **INT** instead.

Pressing in Narutoverse made another window appear.

 **Perks for Narutoverse are the following.**

 **\- Perfect chakra** **control** (10+ **WIS** with each level; -50% Cp cost with any Jutsu )

 **\- O no nai Biju** (500+CP each Level)

There was only two right now, **[** **perfect chakra control]** would make it easy to get jutsu down quick and easy, but on the other and **[O no nai Biju]** , would give me all the chakra that i would ever need, plus i could pik another at each 10 levels, so i whent with the second.

 **Name: Max Wiston**

 **Age: 1 month**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 0 Next level: 0/100  
**

 **HP: 75**

 **MP: 800**

 **Cp: 1300**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 30.3(10+20)**

 **WIS: 32.3(12+20)**

 **LUK:?**

 **A.P. : 0**

 **Narutoverse: 0**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: True prodigy(+20 INT,+20WIS,+4INT &WIS per level); ****O no nai Biju (500+CP each Level)**

 **Flaws:N/A**

 **« The gamer of change »**

 **And that his a wrap.**

 **The gamer of change was inspired by [Naruto: The gamer files and Halo-Mass effect: Altered Destiny], great fics. by those two so if you see the semblances between your work and mine please don´t take it against me since i really wanted to do this.**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass effect nor Halo, i m just using them.**

 **Halo belongs to 343 industries while Mass effect belongs to Bioware**

« The gamer of change »

 **Vancouver Earth capital 15/06/2100-** Winston Residence.

" _Ok one at the time, that´s it, rush this and it´s face first to the ground ! ",_ i said mentally as i took my time in mastering the ancient art of walking, which was a real pain to get it right, but i was getting better as the weeks whent by, yeah i fell a couple dozen of times, but failure his the mother of sucess, besides i add a quest to complete.

 **Ques: One small step**

 **Walk 100 steps whithout falling or interruption for the first time**

 **time limit: 1h,50m**

 **Rewards: 50 exp; skill: walking.**

 **Failure: Notting**

 **Quest can be taken once a day until succeded**

I have been struggling with this quest for weeks now, even with chackra now running throught my body, whithout being able to walk i can´t use, still for a 6 month old toddler to already be walking was great progress.

As i slowly but surelly made my way to the living room´s couch i felt someone grab me from under my armpit´s and raise me up, " Well here you are you precocious little rascal! ", said my mother as she brought me to eye level, " First you crawl out of your crib, and now your already walking, oh your dad his gonna be so proud of little Maxi ! ", she said with a ´talk` to baby voice.

Yeah, first time out of the crib on my own was two months ago, mother wasn´t there at the time, dad was hard at work so she hired a babysitter, a girl called Christine, from the conversation that they add with her i found out that she his actually our next door neighbor and as a baby sister, so she his used to the the job.

 **Christine Myars Lv: 8**

 **Highscholl student**

What i found from looking at her, well she his a bombshell, 5,11 ft tall, as a light tan, silky black hair always tied in a high ponytal, as brown almoust red eyes, perfect hourglass figure with a nice C-cup.

She makes me wish i was 17 already.

Moving on, she was indead profficient in handling toddler´s, but there was no way she could have anticipated my reincarnated state, so when she put me to sleep after feeding me( bottle feed of course ), she whent to take a nap herself, i took the oportunity to slip out of the crib to getting my body under proper control, so i whent to the backyard after squeezing into the cat door.

Half a hour later i heard a scream from the house and Chistine came rushing at me a few minutes later with a relived expression, she told my parents of the incident and apologised for her mishap, they didn´t blame her for it but told her to be more carefull and after that they keept watch of me like Hawkes.

During this time i got te know my parents better, and it helped when my **Observe** skill level reached 20, yep been looking at every little thing.

Mum´s 5.4 feet tall, blond hair that she keeps at neck lenght, with almond eyes, she keeps her hourglass figure by going to the basement that i found out recently to be a fully equipped Gym.

 **Name: Sarah Wiston**

 **Age: 25 y**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Class: Alliance Military instructor**

 **Title: Sargent from Hell**

 **Level: 27 Next level: 15620/72900**

 **HP: 8480**

 **MP: locked**

 **CP: locked**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK:3**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: ?;?.**

 **Flaws:?**

 **Description: Sarah Winston (formely Manson) was born in the slums of old L.A. bieng orphaned at a young age, learned to take care of herself and got the scares to prove it, her life turned a 180º when she tried to pickpocket a seemingly unaware civilian, and was caught when said civilian was actually a off duty coronel.  
After taking her to the police station and finding out shocked that she was orphan and out on her own, the coronel one Charles Manson adopted her.  
Getting to know your father and later becaming a mother made her more happy than ever before.  
**

The first time you read that discription you where so moved that, incapable of controlling your baby emotions, you actually started crying on her shoulder while she tried to calm you down, not reallizing that you where crying for her.

On the other hand your father´s was on the other side of the scope, being 6.1 ft, messy black hair, with his right eye being blue and his left green, keept in shape as well due to my mother´s insisting.

 **Name: Frederic Wiston**

 **Age: 25 y**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Shipwhright**

 **Title: Ship Kook  
**

 **Level: 19 Next level: 8320/36100**

 **HP: 5480**

 **MP: locked**

 **CP: locked**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK:5**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: ?;?.**

 **Flaws:?**

 **Description: Frederick Wiston came from a well off family, having taken an interest in starships from a very young age that borders obsession, joined military school to learn how to pilot them but quickly changed to the building course.  
He met Sarah during this time in wich they literally bumped heads, their relationship was like water and oil from then on and it his still unknown even by their parents and close friends own they got together.**

Interesting, both my parents have locked MP and CP, this either means that they posses no mana and chackra, or are too old to be able to use it, i´l definitly have to research this in the future to find out, if there his a small chance that humanity actually as the gift to use either, it won´t be just technology that i would bring to this reality.

As i was lost in my thought´s, mum placed me on my personal chair, since it was already lunch time, and started feeding me, i so miss a nice hamburger or pizza, still considering my parents eating habits, i won´t be able to have any, such healthy food has to be bad on his own way.

« The gamer of change »

Finally after nearly reaching the deadline for the quest, i managed to walk the necessary steps whithout falling.

 **Quest completed: One small step**

 **Reward: 50 exp; skill: Walking**

 **Walking(Passive) Lv: 1. Next Lv: 0/75 [An essential skill to every human, thought  
considered to be a sure given for most, it posses untold potential  
wether on the every day life, dancing stage or in a fighting ring]**

 **\- 1% walking speed**

 **\- 1% VIT**

One small step indead, but now i can walk better than a 2 year older, with that snag out of the way i can start physical training, notting too big of course, chackra helps with that but i have to take things slowly.

Acording to the knowledge of Narutoverse, there where actually kids that could walk as young as 3 months, but even then only light training or simple runing was allowed.

I also got 10 **INT** from accessing some of the knowledge on it, not all, likely just the tip of the iceberg, but a fair amount, inner workings of chackra, history of the elemental nations( The uncensored version ), etc.

No jutsu for now, i´ll need to be atleast 4 years old to start learning, the most basic of them, but i would be able to start chackra control exercises in a few months.

Now that i can walk moderately well i start navigating the house on my own, it was bought only a little before i was born, as a huge backyard where i can walk and exercise while i´m still young, i heard dad talking on the phone one day saying that they wanted to build a pool that could be used even during winter.

While the house itself add two floors and a basement where the gym was located, the ground floor was the kitchen, living&dinner rooms and bathroom, with the second floor being three bedrooms and the study.

The last of these areas was my target," _Mmh, i´ll need to ask my parents to take me to the library, there´s alot of books here and a computer that likely puts the ones from my time to shame, but i´ll need more than just this to reach 150 of base **INT**_ , " I reason as i remenber when i tried to learn the knowledge from the Halo Universe.

 _ **Flashback:** 3 weeks prior._

 _I had finally gained enough physical strenght to lift the limited edition pack from the inventory, after unpacking i took out the game, only for a crimson box to appear wich looked like a warning._

 ** _You cannot learn the knowledge of this Universe._**

 ** _Requirements:_**

 ** _\- Status skill: Galactic Archive_** _( Grants capability_ to _learn of Universes  
with untold amounts of info; grants __eidetic memory )_

 _I stood there for half a minute looking at that counfounding requirement, then a calmly packed everything back into place as careful as possible and placed it back into the inventory, and finally I SNAPED, " OF ALL THE CRAP THAT COULD RUIN MY PLANS A GODDAMN SKILL THAT I KNOW NOT HOW TO OBTAIN HIS THE LAST THING I WANTED SHIIIIITTTT !, " and i continue to to rant on about the how this was bulshit and whatnot, until i finally calm down now tired of my mental rant all the while the crimson box stares at me._

 _Staring back at it in wonder, " Wait a minute, what does this ´status skill` means ? ", i ask not expecting a answer but getting it anyway as a blue box appears, replacing the crimson one._

 ** _Skill types_**

 ** _Skill´s come in various forms and effects  
Some can only be used by either consuming MP or CPWhile others are a permanent boost to your status or other skill´s  
There also exist status skill´s, these appear when the gamer´s individual status reach´s a certain value.  
_**

 _After dismissing this one another box appeared afterwards informing what i needed._

 ** _Galactic Archive:_**

 ** _\- INT required: 150_**

 _I felt my face twitch in annoyance at that," Now your just screwing with me ! ", i thought in a deadpan.  
_

 ** _Flashback end  
_**

That still irked me, it´s not like i wanted to start right away in building stuff, but i was curious about what was available to create, " _Human, Covenant,_ _Forerrunner, could there also be the tech of the Ancient humans ?, or even the Precursor´s ?! ",_ I wondered as hi aproached the bookshelf, there was a small stool on the side to reach the book´s on the taller shelf, but was unnecessary.

Looking at selection and picked **[History of the 21st century vol. 1],** after looking throught the first pages as they talked about the first fifteen years, not much of a diference in between my history and their´s.

I stood there reading slowly for most of the afternoon, gained a single point in **INT** and a brand new skill with a _ding_.

 **Through performing a repeated action, the skill Reading as been created**

 **Reading(Passive)** **Lv: 1. Next Lv: 0/75  
**

 **\- Increases reading speed by 5%**

 **\- 1% to INT**

Smilling at the new skill, i returned to the book, or would have, add i not heard voices from outside the room, " See, just like i told you, little Maxi just looked so cute pretending that he was reading that i left him doing it ! ", said Christine as she entered the study followed by my parents.

Dad aproached and picked me up with a look of mirth, " So first you learn how to walk in 6 months and now you are already trying to read ?, mmh honey our son his a genious ! ", he said in a joke like manner, not really taking the fact that you were actually reading as true, " Right, next thing we known, he starts doing FTL equations ! ", she answered with a grin, and you start laughting at the irony.

« The gamer of change »

 **Timeskip:** Max´s birthday.

I keept going to the study despite the incident at that time, my parents of course notecing this behavior of mine, decided to take me to a private doctor as the incident happened more times and they also noticed that i wasn´t picking the book´s at random but actually reading them in order, and it was after i finished reading the sixth volume of **[History of the 21st century]** and gained my 4º **INT** point.

After my parents told Doctor Ackerson( Not the same asshole from Halo ) about my condition, his reaction was initial septicism, them of shock at my intelect, he then ran exames to my condition and a few quizzes( i could already talk at this time as well ), once he was done he adressed my parents.

The look on their faces as he told them that i was a certified genius at my age left them blinking for a minute, then smiled out of pride, but it also left me releaved that the exams didn´t reveal the existence of chackra in my body.

 **You sleept in your bed HP,MP and Cp 100% restored**

 **Today his your birthday  
+1 to all status**

" So even my gamer power gives me a birthday present ! ", I mumbled outloud as i yawm to get rid of the cobwebs, if i was a normal child i would still need help in getting out of the bed and get on with my morning rituals.

But since i wasn´t i could already take care of myself, thought i was till too short to look myself in the mirror.

On the other hand my research into the current state of affairs of this world left me pleasantly surprised, the history books depicted colorfull events during the last century, on 2025 for example the oli crysis reached it´s peak when the oil reserves in America and Russia dried out leaving the middle east the only countries with the resource, it would add started WW III.

Thankfully a team of briliant sientists that would later receive the Noble prize, managed to develop the first fussion Reactor, with it the crysis was adverted as instead of consumming the dwindling fossil fuels, now humanity used the same process as the Sun to produce energy.

Another thing was EM weaponry, coil&railguns existed since the 19º century but only really found themselfs as military equipment arround 2017 with the blitzer Railgun, though not being powerfull to even being considered a Onager MAC it was still failly good advance.

The most surprising event was the actual formation of the SA, i remenber that on canon the SA was only formed after the discovery of the Prothean ruins on Mars, but on this timeline it came from the leader´s of the world coming to the conclusion that as it stood the Earth would be too small for humanity by 2120.

With this came the dismantling of the UN in 2087, and the SA came into play with the creation of a new currency, the new space program rush and a 8 digit reward for whoever could come up with a effective method of FTL or Terraforming.

So far no one add come even close, the Alcubierre drive proved to be a failure, no one add died, but the drive itself didn´t work or self-destucted injuring anyone close by resulting in the project getting shut down.

While the Terraforming of Mars was taking too much time with almoust notting to show for, at the current rate it would take 200 years for a Earthlike planet, with Atmospheric Processors one could finish the work in 25 years, and start with Venus.

On the meantime i finally started the leaf sticking exercise, took me a whole afternoon to get the skill.

 **Leaf sticking exercise(passive/active) Lv: 5.** **Next Lv: 253/375 CP 10 per 5 sec.  
Introduction to academy students and novice ninja to begin to master their chackra control  
**

\- Increases **WIS** by 5%

\- Decreases **CP** usage by 5%

A side effect of having **O no nai Biju** perk, the more chackra you have the shittier your control, still i´m making fair enough progress, i won´t be starting tree climbing or water walking any time soon though.

On a sadder note, this reality does not have the halo series, i was depressed as hell at that, i expected the ME series not to exist, but not this one, " _Guess on the other hand it his a good thing, it would be pretty funny when people started asking me how i named the tech from a video game series to real life, that would be funny ! ",_ i thought amussed, i could release the series myself but i´m gonna wait a decade or two.

As i walk throug the corridor hi hear suggestive noises coming from my parents room, i quickly tiptoe pass the door, no point in disturbing their activity, plus it was new year.

Their respective jobs either take too much time from them or no time at all, so when either of their jobs gets an increase in activity they only get sunday´s and the holyday´s for themselfs, like today.

Finishing my morning rituals i headed to the backyard, on a corner a small poted tree stood, no one would think twice about the now budding sap, but to me it was a very important project, i even got a quest for it.

 **Quest: Treehugger**

 **You took upon yourself to make a chackra infused tree in order to figure out your nature.**

 **Rewards: 1000 exp; Health chackra Tree; 2 Chackra papers.**

 **Failure: Death tree.**

 **Quest can be retaken.**

According to the knowledge of the Narutoverse, chackra paper his made from the bark of specially feed trees, you do this by daily watering a sappling of a tree with chackra infused water until the tree attained it´s own chackra, too much and the roots of the tree would rot, too little and the tree won´t develop enough chackra for the bark.

I took some time to get things right, at one time the tree nearly died, good thing i add fished the knowledge(on the process giving me another 3 **INT** ), or i wouldn´t been able to save it.

Making sure that everithing his ok with the sappling i look away at the sky as i see the silhouette of a small insertion shuttle, " Too small ! ", i say outloud, reentry crafts like that one add become commom on the morning sky, still reliant on quimical propelant to reach space though, i add every intention of changing that, with a nod at that i go back inside.

« The gamer of change »

 **And done.**

 **Some of have asked me to integrate MS into this story, well there will be a tipe of Mech, but all i can say his that it won´t be neither the from Gundam nor Robotech, those too have enough appearances in other crossover´s.**

 **At this time i´ll make it a surprise, i just can´t think of any hint that won´t give it away.**

 **Name: Max Wiston**

 **Age: 1 year**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 0 Next level: 50/100**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 1250**

 **Cp: 1750**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 2(2+2%)**

 **DEX: 4**

 **INT: 50.4(28+20+5%)**

 **WIS: 36.3(14+20+7%)**

 **LUK:?**

 **A.P. : 0**

 **Narutoverse: 0**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: True prodigy(+20 INT,+20WIS,+4INT &WIS per level); O no nai Biju (500+CP each Level)**

 **Flaws:N/A**

 **Skills:**

 **Leaf sticking exercise(passive/active) Lv: 5.** **Next Lv: 253/375 CP 10 per 5 sec.  
Introduction to academy students and novice ninja to begin to master their chackra control  
**

- **Increases WIS by 5%**

 **\- Decreases CP usage by 5%**

 **Through performing a repeated action, the skill Reading as been created**

 **Reading(Passive)** **Lv: 6. Next Lv: 178/450  
**

 **\- Increases reading speed by 11%**

 **\- 2% to INT**

 **Walking(Passive) Lv: 9. Next Lv: 546/675 [An essential skill to every human, thought  
considered to be a sure given for most, it posses untold potential  
wether on the every day life, dancing stage or in a fighting ring]**

 **\- 9% walking speed**

 **\- 2% VIT**

 **Meditation (Passive/Active ) Lv: 8. Next Lv:0/75 [ Allows the user a peacefull state of mind ]**

 **\- Increase Mp regen by 4%/ 12% when active**

 **\- Increase base WIS by 2%**

 **-Observe ( Active ) Lv: 20. Next Lv: 453/1500 Mp:5 [ This skill allows the user to percieve the information of about anything, more info. with higher level ]**

\- Increases base INT by 4%


	3. Prologue part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass effect nor Halo, i m just using them.**

 **Halo belongs to 343 industries while Mass effect belongs to Bioware**

« The gamer of change »

Earth Capital Vancouver September/12/2106

Six years have come and gone since i reincarnated into this new world, i can say for sure that it was a good time, my parents are strict but overhall good people, i made friends with Christine's little sister( Ana Mayer ), she is a ball of energy and always dragging me from my house since the day we were introduced to each other.

Started martial arts with a little of aikido combined with the Goken style from Narutoverse, i wanted to try Jyuuken but without the Byakugan i couldn´t use it to it´s full potential, same thing for the interceptor fist.

Getting actual Kunai and shuriken's was impossible, but the skill´s themselves could be practiced even with rocks, there was one time that i actually though of trying a kitchen knife, but one Observe told me i was better of with the stones.

When my base **INT** reached 50( Lots of hours in the public Library ), the status skill **[Mana adept]** was generated giving me the instinctual ability to use mana and a little bonus.

 **ID Create (Active) Lv: 1 exp: 0.0% [Used to create instant dungeons. Higher level add´s new monster dungeons and new monster´s to old ones]**

 **ID Escape (Active) Lv: 1 exp: 0.0% [Used to escape an instant dungeons. WARNING: CANNOT ESCAPE DURING BOSS FIGHT]**

I used them to practice my skills but refrained from going zombie hunting until i was older, especially considering that my parents would wonder where i was, telling them that i was out for a walk was a sure fire way to get me grounded, telling them that i was at Ana´s home would backfire when mom ask´s if i was there or not, not to mention the bruises that i would get from a fight.

When i was four dad had the insight to hire a tutor for his boy genius, the teacher was a University student by the name Kevin Smith( I almost screamed´FAKE`when he said it ), at first he though that i was at primary level at best, oh man the look on his face when i scribbled a perfectly made polynomial equation just to show of a little, wish i add a camera.

Speaking of tutor, today his my first day of school, " I´m actually surprised that you want to go to school at all !", said dad at the driving wheel, " I mean, with how smart you are you could skip grades directly to junior high ! ", he said with a proud grin.

I was riding shotgun as he said his piece, " And be alienated by the older kids because I'm younger and smarter then them ?!, no thanks, besides i already discussed this with you and mum, I'm going to school to make friends ! ", i said with finality, " And i meant every single word, no matter how strong or smart i became in the future, I'm still one guy, i needed friends and allies, what better time than now to start," i thought as i looked out the window.

Dad shrugged," Fine i guess, can´t say that I'm against it though ! ", he continued, i grin at that knowing that dad hated to be an hypocrite.

Admiral Seymour Elementary School(This one his a real school), founded in bloody 1907 and was still going strong nearly two century´s later, of course it add been renovated along the decades, and my new school, this one add survived the test of time.

Today was just a presentation to get to know both your teachers and classmates, professor Richard Stetman was the school´s current dean, he was pretty much a beer belly with a mustache that would make Starrik Crawford( A.C. Syndicate ) proud.

I snort at the comparison of the two, while listening to the man´s long winded speech, i add to restrain myself from throwing a pepper bomb(that i had in me just in case) right through his open mouth(Shurikenjutsu XD), before he decided to leave at that.

Once that was done and over, i headed to the classroom assigned to me and looked around before taking a seat near the window on the back of class, " Looks like Ana his not in the same class, " i blurted outloud after looking around the room not seeing my childhood friend name anywhere, then again she was easy to spot, with her orange burnt hair.

In order to pass the time i looked at the levels of my classmates, " Mm, most are level 1, some level 0 and the odd level 2...oh a level 4 !, same as me, ? " you though intrigued at the unusual high level of a red haired girl sitting two chair´s in front of you.

But before you could use Observe or even look at her name, a lean and tall man walked in, " Everyone please take a seat ! ", he called in order to make the students that where still chatting with each other to pay attention, he gave us a disarming smile, most of the class smiled back, i on the other hand shot an Observe at him.

 **Name: Samuel Cardigan**

 **Age: 24 years**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Professional Teacher**

 **Title: ?**

 **Level: 11 Next level: 7954/12100**

 **HP: 275**

 **MP: Locked**

 **Cp: Locked**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 9**

 **DEX: 11**

 **INT: 75**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK:2**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: Teacher( +50% learning speed for students; +2 INT per level )**

 **Flaws: Bigmouth( +50% Tendency to speak out of line; -25% reputation gain with dirty Teachers )**

 **Description: Samuel Cardigan his a professional Teacher and his proud of it, because of that he tends to hate his colleagues that take brides from rich parents in order to allow his students to pass, which put him in trouble several times and ended with him teaching basic instead of high school, not that he bothers about it.**

I smiled at the description, so a hardheaded teacher that his very vocal about his teaching methods, i can work with that, " Good morning class, I'm Prof. Cardigan and homeroom teacher for class 1A, before we start let me make a roll call... ! ", he said and started with the A´s, i paid only mild attention as one by one the students answered while waiting my turn, " Jane Shepard, ! " He called and i froze before ´Gamer´s Mind 'kicked in and i looked at the red haired girl.

 **Jane Shepard lv: 4**

I was so out of it that i nearly missed roll call, " Ok everyone´s here so now some of you are going to have to change seat´s ! ", he announced and started to change seating of the students the same way as he made roll call, with A`s in front, being on the back of the class i wasn´t required to move, Shepard on the other hand switched with the boy in front of me.

Once that was over with he asked each student his likes, dislikes', etc.

Knowing that i would be near the last to do so, i focused on Shepard right in front of me and called an Observe.

 **Name: Jane Shepard**

 **Age: 6 years**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Class: Elemental student**

 **Title: ?**

 **Level: 4 Next level: 985/1600**

 **HP: 550**

 **MP: Locked**

 **Cp: Locked**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK:2**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: Inspiring Leader( +25% towards team tactics ); Uzumaki heritage( +5 VIT &INT per level; +150CP per level; +50% learning speed towards fuinjutsu; potential to reach Grand Master level in Fuinjutsu; -15% chackra control )**

 **Flaws: Short tempered ( +75% tendency to fly of the handle; - 50% WIS when angry; due to Uzumaki Heritage 200% increase in STR when angry )**

 **Description: Jane Shepard his an orphan, no parents, no siblings, no know relatives, despite all this she grew up with a ´no give up`attitude in the hopes that she would one day find her heritage.**

It took all my mental fortitude not to gap like a fish out of water because of the emotion that ran rampant in me, shock, total and undiluted shock coursed through my mind as i read her status window, " Uzumaki !?, Jane Shepard his from the greatest fuin masters to ever walk the Narutoverse !?, " was my mental shout, after a few seconds in which another student presented himself i calmed down.

" Ok, the logical answer his that somehow someway a Uzumaki managed to reach this universe, not the same same way as me but likely through space time fuinjutsu !, " i reason, could be, or it could not be, i mean look at me a reincarnated being from another dimension, and knowing the history of the clan it his possible.

While i was considering this, Shepard got up, " My name his Jane Shepard, i like running, martial art´s and Ramen !", I smirk at that as i imagine her gorge herself in the stuff," I hate people that laugh at my hair color, I´M NATURAL RED DATTEBANE, ! " she shout´s, i nearly laugh at her verbal tic," Uh sorry, and my dream his to... find about my family ! ", she finish in a sadder tone and sit´s down, most of the class looks at her strangely, while me and Prof. Cardigan look at her with sadness.

"No doubt about it, you are an Uzumaki, " i whisper on purpose so that only she could hear, she turns to me giving me a questioning look, i scribble something on a piece of paper and quickly pass it to her, she takes it somewhat confused, before turning back to her seat.

I hear a gasp from her but just before she could bombard me with questions I'm called to introduce myself, " Hello my name his Max Winston, i like reading, martial art´s, my parents and spaceships, i hate bully´s , people who judge others without knowing them and I'll omit the last thing, My dream his to construct a city size spaceship ! ", i said as i sit down before noticing the class staring at me like i add grow a second head.

Looking around at the dumb looks i ask, " What´s wrong ?, cat ate your tongue or something ?, " i ask knowing exactly what was wrong as i start hearing whispers, " He´s stupid; crazy right; what kind dream is that, " and shit like that, what a bunch of little bastards, but then i smile," Just wait until one of those monster´s flies just above your heads you dipshits, ! " i though in disdain.

The only person that wasn´t looking at me weirdly was Jane, " Ok class, each person as his or her dreams, don´t laugh at them, ! ", Prof. Cardigan said shutting the classroom.

« The Gamer of Change »

After lunch time i headed to the school´s gym, there his someone there waiting for me, and it his bad manners to make a lady wait, " So you came ! ", i said to a scowling Jane Shepard, " How could i not !, after the note you gave me a note saying that you know of my heritage ! ", she nearly shouted.

I raised both arms in a placating manner, " Don´t shoot the messenger, and how i found about you, well let´s just say that neither of us his exactly normal, " i said to her great confusion and raised my arm to the sky, " ID create empty dungeon !, " there was the tell tale of a instant dungeon closed around the both of us and the sounds from the playground ceased to exist.

Looking at he again i finally add the time to properly take in her features, her red hair was a crimson deep color that was neck length at most, her eyes looked blue at first but where actually light purple, she was slightly smaller than me, but at this age that meant little she was wearing a neon orange sweater with a pair of blue cargo pants with a matching pair of sneakers.

Noticing the change Jane looked around and shot me a glare, " What his this ?, what the´bip`did you do ?! ", she snarled with a piercing glare at me, shit his she really a six year older with a glare like that ?, " As expected from the Uzumaki´s legendary female fury, you put the fear of god into any lesser man, " I said with a chuckle, she raised a eyebrow again confused, " You called me that in the classroom as well ?, is that my real family name ?, it sound foreign !, " she said her fury forgotten.

" It his Japanese, it translates to whirlpool, and it is a clan name not just a family name !, " i explained taking a seat in the soft grass, following my lead she took a seat as well, " A clan ?, you mean several families that live together in a community right !, " she blurted hopefully.

I nod at that, " Red hair, vile temper when angered, a found ness for ramen, and unparalleled masters of fuinjutsu, those where common traits among your clan !, " i said sadly.

She again looked at me weirdly likely not understanding most of my words, but it seemed that word´where`hit her like a ton of bricks, " They died didn´t they, my clan ? " she asked now depressed, i simply nod, " Power breeds greed and fear, the Uzumaki where powerful, so powerful that two of their enemy´s joined forces to take them out and take what didn´t belong to them, i know this because of my power, invite Jane Shepard to party !, " smiling a little as Jane´s eyes instantly grow to coin size as she stares at the blue box in front of her.

" What the damn hell his this! " she says punctuating each word, " My power, the gamer, press the yes bottom for me to continue my explanation !, " she looked at me unsure of what to do, she spend a whole minute contemplating the blue box before finally pressing YES.

She looked around after making sure this wasn´t prank, her eyes finally stopped above my head, " This his so COOL !, it´s like a mmorpg, !" she said now excited, on the other hand i find myself surprised, " How do you know about this kind of game ?," I ask intrigued.

Jane shrugged, " One of the older kids on the orphanage used to play allot before he was adopted, after that i started playing, but this his way cooler, i mean with this your life his basically a game...how do you open the status ? ", an with that you pended most of the lunch time explaining to her your power his quirks and advantages, her heritage, fuinjutsu and what it entailed, once you told her your theory about the MP and CP gages, she insisted excitedly on unlocking them.

" That actually feels good, warm and all you know!, " she said innocently while i blushed, my embarrassment was amplified by the fact that my hands where on her bareback, you shacked your head to clear such thoughts, " Indeed, that his how Chakra feels, mana on the other hand feels like cool water through your veins, Chakra originates from your abdomen while mana his generated in your brain cells, for today we will focus on Chakra !, " I lecture while i injected small doses of Chakra on her body.

This technic his used by ninja to help academy students back in Konoha atleast, to unlock their Chakra, they can do it on their own, but it can take weeks that way, " Imagine your body in your mind, once that his done focus on your abdomen and look for a warm nob, that his your Chakra center, the point of it´s origin, just grab and pull !, " i said ratter bluntly, but when it came to teach someone else, it was better than talking them to death.

Once that was said i removed my hands and waited, Jane was sitting on the Grass with crossed legs closed eyes and a look of concentration, i dared not speak at this moment, but a look at my Gamer clock told me that we add only 10 minutes left of lunch time.

It was close but with 2 minutes left i felt that she succeeded as a flow of Chakra burst into existence, " HELL Yeah ! ", Jane jumped with both arms on the air, and unknowingly channeling Chakra into her legs making her jump 12 feet in the hair, " Well shit !, ", i utter before getting up myself and dashing to catch Jane bridal style with a little Chakra reinforcement.

Jane stared blankly stared at the sky then at me before a little red creep into her face, " Well, what do you think ?, awesomely dangerous when you can´t control right !, " i said with an amused smile.

Her blush spread a little now of embarrassment, i let her down and she picked her sweater, " ID Escape !, c´mon lunch time his nearly over !, ", i said as the instant dungeon around us broke with the sound of glass, " Wait what´s this ?, " Jane asks suddenly as she shows her exposed left arm to me showing black markings across it´s length, with all the shock of the day i was starting to get numb to it already, " Fuinjutsu !, looks like a storage master seal...likely something from your parents !, " I said calmly as the markings turned invisible again.

She looked surprised at me again and then at her left arm where the marking´s where not 10 seconds ago, " something from my parents ?, " she whispered in disbelieve or shock i couldn´t tell.

The sound of the bell broke her from her reverie moments later, " I´ll tell you more about it after school !, " she nods and pulls back her sweater covering her arm, we both take a sprint to the classroom while hearing some no pruning in the corridor shout, arriving right before the teacher.

« The Gamer of Change »

" So the seal only show´s up when i mold Chakra, that his convenient, how much do you think there his in here ?," Jane asked, school add just ended for the day and she followed me outside, she add to be back to the orphanage at 9 pm, so until then we hanged out, " A master seal of this design his made to old until a maximum of 30 tones of random stuff ! ", a said to her bewilderment, " It takes years to reach such mastery, and you can´t start with the basics until you mastered calligraphy first !, " i continue while Jane drinks my words as if her life depended on it.

Once i explained the dangers and the near unlimited potential of Fuinjutsu i explained to her how to put and release a item from the seal, " It his surprisingly simple !," she says exited as a trio of scrolls appear in a poof of smoke, she grabs one and unfolds it, " Crap, i can´t read any of this chicken scratch !, " she blurts exasperated at the weird words on the scroll.

I knew that this would come up, but i add a backup strategy, " Try´options`and change the language setting to Japanese, it is worth a try !, just be careful, you could get a info. dump into your brain and that his not cool!, " she did as such, when she changed settings her eyes glassed over and she nearly fell over, " Ugh !, you weren´t kidding, that was not a pleasant experience !, " she said grabbing her head and shacking it lightly.

Picking the three scrolls she put two on the side as a box appear for each one making me believe that they are skill scrolls, she opened the third and began reading, a minute into the reading and she starts crying, i add a feeling of course that whatever her family writhed in there was going to be emotional, so when she finished reading i got up and gave her a hug, she took it in stride and dug her face into my shoulder.

We stood there for a minute or so, until finally finally Jane stopped crying and got up, " Thanks i needed that!, " she said with still red eyes, " No trouble, what are friends for ! ", i said with a smile, Jane raised her eyebrow at that but then nod and raised her fist, i smiled and sealed the deal with a fist bump.

« The Gamer of Change »

 **And it his another wrap.**

 **Hope you like it, with this the prolgue Arc his over and the real story begins, might take a while before the next chapter.**

 **Anyways i won´t be adding any other series in the story until later, thought that doesn´t mean that random items won´t appear after Boos fights.**

 **And about the Mech, it will only make his appearance during first contact, stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Mass effect nor any series in this fanfiction, i would be rich otherwise.**

« The gamer of change »

A month passed since I began school and met with Jane(Her real name his Uzumaki Shigure), on the letter left by her parents she told me that in order to safe her they add to send her away through a secret fuin of the clan in order to survive the clan purge, the instructions to replicate it were inside the storage seal on her arm but until she atleast gained the rank of fuinjutsu master, she won't have acess to it.

This revelation led me to believe that Jane his a survivor from the 2º shinobi world war, when Kumo, Iwa and Kiri attacked Uzuoshigakure in fear of the Uzumaki's power.

"Again!" Jane yells while running up a nearby tree while I walk slowly up and down another, were currently grinning the tree climbing skill, tedious and repetitive but necessary, Jane only started last week but she as to practice a lot more and she as to hide it, same goes for me but I can simply create a instant dungeon with a 3:1 time ratio, " _Crack,_ shit ! _",_ bellows Jane as the tree bark break's and she's tossed back but managing to sommersault and land on her feet.

"Your getting better thought, remenber the first time you tried?" I ask while returning to the ground and taking a seat, Jane gives me the stink eye as I mentioned her spetacular failure, looking at the game clock, "35 minutes and 50 seconds, still not there," I mutter, Jane raises her eyebrow,"What do you mean I can't barelly go 7 feet up!" she says taking a seat next to me.

Looking at her with a huff, "A true master can fight on a vertical surface for atleast an hour, I only last a little over half that time and I'm only walking, still have a long way to go," I answer remembering the knowledge from Narutoverse.

Jane on the other hand looks mortified, "A wholle hour fighting, damm that his serious bull right there, I wanna learn a few cool Jutsu and go to the zombie dungeon Dattebane!" she moans looking dejected.

I laught lightly at her misery, truth be told I also want to go for a quick spin, but we have neither weapons nor armor, this means that we need atleast a way to escape when we get swarmed, I didn't want to go there at least until I was 12 years old, but Jane convinced me otherwise with the condition of mastering tree climbing and learning atleast one offensive jutsu.

And so here we are training in order to have some fun as Jane put it," You promised to master this, so we are mastering it, meditate in order to restore chakra faster," I point out crossing my legs and clossing my eyes.

 **Meditate level up**

I smile lightly at the pop up before clossing my eyes.

Jane's P.O.V.

I sigh while looking at Max, he his a very strange kid, then again the same could be said about me, not that i care about what other people think, " _Still if people were to find out about him he would be put into a asylum or used as a lab rat for some nefarious deed, not like i would let that happen!"_ I say to myself, after revealing to me the truth about who I am, I would fight a Reaper with notting but my bare hands if that his what it took to repay this debt, " _But in the end he just asked me to be his friend!_ " I mussed with a smile in my face.

Moulding a little chakra I unseal my parents letter for it's poket dimension and start reading it for what it should be the hundred time.

 _Dear Shigure_

 _If you are reading this then it means that my hopes came to be and you have arrived in a land or world that knows of chakra,  
I wished to have been the one to teach you how to wield it, but fate his a cruel mistress and I found myself forced to  
relay my teachings through this message and the scrolls acompaning it.  
As I write this our enemies bang at our door to take our lives and our knowledge, for it his not only fear that drives them but greed as well, they may take our lives but notting else.  
_ _ _Within the seal lies the knowledge of our branch of the clan and the Fuinjutsu that brought you to were you are incase you ever want to return to your birthplace__  
 _We did not wish for them to take you as well so using a special time space fuinjutsu we plan to to send as many children as possible to a new land or even a new world, we fear that many won't survive, but know this Sighure that we did what we did because we loved you and did not wish for you to end dead or a slave to our enemies._

 _With Love Uzumaki Raiza(Father) and Uzumaki Nazumi(Mother)_

The first time you add read the letter you add cried for your parents that you never knew nor would ever meet but once they dried a fire lit up in your soul as knowing that others likelly came along to this world, " _I will find them and restore my clan in this world! "_ you declared.

Placing the letter back on the seal, you returned to your meditation as Max thaught you, it took time to even get the basis down, and add it not been for Max's bullshit power you problably would still sttrugling with it.

Other skills like Caligraphy add come on instinct since you literally add it in your blood, the concept was also very cool, shuriken & Kunaijutsu required a little effort but in the end you also got it down, one of the scrolls left by your parents was of the clan's taijutsr basic's on the Uzuken style and you loved it, you wanted to learn Kenjutsu as well but...

 **You can't learn this skill  
Requires STR: 20, VIT: 20, DEX: 20 to learn Kenjutsu**

...and just like that I add to put that on hold, a real letdown that one still no point in rushing things.

Looking arround the backyard of Max's house( He invited me over ) I see the swiming pool and grimace, we would be doing water walking once we add some experience as Zombie hunters and you were not looking forward to it, reason?, too fucking cold this time of year.

Another thing that caught your attention was a small tree Max was growing, he did not told you why he was doing it, just that it was important for your training, you smiled lightly at that, " _Add that not happened I would have been trained like this as well, with members of the clan, but no point in dwelling in what if's!"_ you thought absentmindedly returning to your meditation, what a really boring task.

« The Gamer of Change »

Life add fallen into a routine, not that it was bad mind you, but going day after day doing the same things got boring, so it his a good thing that this time arround I have friends beside online penpals.

"So what do you think?, pretty cool right!" said Nick exited about some new game that just came out," Nah, I'm more of a RPG guy, besides not all parents are like yours, I can't play those violent games!" retorted Bruce with a frown.

"Boys!" I heard Ana sign while Jane just grins at her, Nick Phoenix and Bruce Johnson were gaming adicts and two friends that me and Jane helped out a while ago, how that happened still makes me laught and cringe at the same time.

 **Flashback:**

Cold days were ahead I thought to myself as I waited for my Mom to pick me up, Jane and Ana were sitting besides me having girl talk wich i turned off, no point in learning what nefarious things 7 year old girl's thaught.

Jane add made an impression of mom the first time they met, feathers of a feather flock together I guess, thought the smile that she gave me left little to the imagination.

"So do you think that we can get together this weekend, it would be great if you could join us Jane?!" Asked Ana with an excited smile despite the cold, "Problably yes, the orphanage's curfew his the same all year, most kids don't leave because of what can happen to them but I'm no pushover! " answered Jane with a nod.

Ana and Jane adn't exactly started on the right foot, something about the way Jane dressed up as a boy and whore orange since a acording to Ana it was not proper(Who cares about that in this day and age!?), Jane snaped at her that she would never dress as a hussy, things would have soured in between the two add I not intervened telling Ana that each person add the right to dress as they liked while telling Jane what hussy really meant( She didn't knew).

Since then the two add gradually warmed up to each other, Jane add at one time even dressed a skirt, while Ana stoped bickering over such things as proper getup.

"My house then?" I ask the two but recieved no answer as a scream pierces the air,"GHAAAAAAAA!" Jane and I look at each other then at the alley were the scream came from and broke into a dash with Ana trying to keep up, as we rounded the corner we saw a older boy with a baseball bat,"See what happens when you say no, now fork up the money or you end up as your friend here!" he said as he steped on a boy arround your age while pointing the bat at another.

 **Bruce Johnson Level 2**

 **Nick Phoenix Level 2**

 **Comom Thug Level 10**

 **Quest alert: Beat the Thug  
Rewards: 1000 exp; 2000 cred; ?; ?.  
Failure: Visit to the hospital**

You frowned at the sight, looking at Jane she just gave a light nod and I pressed yes,"Screw you, your just gonna beat me as well and take it anyway!", screeched the boy with a attempt at a glare, "Eh cute!" he scoffed and raised his bat up in the air.

In an instant you sprinted and jumped to the thug delivering a kick to his back that would make Maito Gai proud, " _Dinamic Entry motherfracker!"_ I shouted in my head while sending the thug skiding his bat flew in a arc and was caught by a pissed of Jane Shepard, the thug got up with a snarl like a wild animal and looked arround for his assailant.

He finally saw me and Jane and charged like a bull, bad call, "Here you dropped this!" said Jane with a almoust nonchalant tone and threw the baseball bat back to his owner, thing his it flew in a straight line directly at his groin," **CRUUUNCH!** " the sound alone made me reach protectly at my own junk while the other boys in the alley whent pale at the display.

I saw the hp bar reach near zero at the critical hit then a blue box appeared.

 **Status: Inconscious due to heavy damage**

The thug stoped in his track's just fell backwards with a blank stare, a look over him told me that he add passed out to spare himself the pain,"Was that really necessary, I mean shit?" I asked Jane, she looked at me confussed,"What do you mean, did that hurt that much?" she asked back(cue: collective sweatdrops), instead of answering I piked the thug's tablet and called in an ambulance.

 **Quest Completed**

 **Rewards: 1000 exp; 2000 cred; Friendly with Nick Phoenix; Friendly with Bruce Johnson**

 **Hidden objective complete: Defeat Thug with his own weapon  
Reward: The 3 B's(+15 ATK; 200% more damage with Crit )**

 **Flashback end:**

And that was how we met Nick and Bruce, they were somewhat fearfull of Jane at first but ended warming up to her, "So Max what kind of games you prefer?" asked Nick still excited about this new upcoming game, " Me, well I prefer FPS but I also play RTS on the side, if you happen to visit I'll show you something cool !", I answered.

"Something cool huh, hell why not this weekend, I'll have to ask my parents thought!" said Nick thoughtfull, "The cool thing his what you told me about?", asked Jane somewhat curious, she knew about my obcession about games as well Reapers or no that was one part of me that would never change, "Yeap, managed to finish last night, just need to test run it!" I answer with a grin she nods with a smile of her own.

"BIP BIP", sounded a familiar horn, looking arround I saw Mom waving at me,"Well see ya next weekend then, c'mon Jame!" I say while piking up my bagpack.

«The gamer of Change»

 **March 8 2107  
**

It add been a long time but finally I was going inside the dungeon and Jane was coming with me, we add come a long way, the both of us mastered the basic forms of our respective martial arts but again we hit a wall with age restrictioning what we could learn on the physical area, in terms of Ninjutsu my project worked and I managed to produce a few chakra papers not very good looking but got the job done since I now know that I have a main wind affinity with fire as my secondary, Jane has lightning main with a sencondary water.

Once we finally mastered the tree climbing exercise we learned one jutsu for each of the elements that we have affinity with, I add to write a pair of scrolls for Jane since unlike me she can't just learn the jutsu simply by acesseing them in a mental Archive.

"So besides slow zombies his there anything we should be wary?" asked Jane as she warmed up any stiff joints,"Not sure if the zombies are slow at all, but we shouldn't kill too many of them or risk calling the boss, we came a long way but no point in pushing our luck right now!" I explain while making push ups," Ok ready?" Jane nods exitedly, " I.D. Create Zombies 5 to 1 !", I yell while thrusting my arm in the air, immediatly the scenary arround us turns from a quiet neighborhood to Sanctuary(Fallout 4) post-nuclear war.

" This his quiet the change !" blurts Jane as she looks's arround, I have to agree, the grass his dried, the houses are delapidated or fell to the ground, anything metal his completly rusted over and unusable, the place was deserted, or so we though,"Uaaah!" came a moan from inside one of the houses and a zombie walked out, "Holy shit on a stick!", Jane muttered as she looked at the mass of moving flesh mocking the human appearance.

Putrid blood covered his once white shirt as it dripped from his open maw, eyes completly blank and unaware of anything and clearly rotten flesh by the green like color of the skin the smell that would make a lot of people puke and the 'splosh' sound it made with every step, all in all a classic zombie from a B rated horror movie.

 **Roaming Zombie Level: 8**

 **HP: 550**

 **MP: 0**

 **STR: 30**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK:0(Your dead)  
**

 **Perks: Undead(WIS &LUK locked at 0); Blade resistent(Bladed weapons -25% damage, blunt weapons +25%)**

 **Description: A zombie raised from the grave by a foul Necromancer it attack's anyone and anything that comes within his short range in order to eat it's brain, though instinctual awareness only it posseses high strenght.  
**

And that was what a **Observe** told me about the rotten bastard,"Inventory" I muttered so not to atract it's attention and pulled out **The 3 B's** , the weapon that I got from the Thug was a steel baseball bat, and handed it to Jane with a shudder of how the thing came into your possesion, she was surprised and asked as she took a few swings at it,"Why are you giving it to me, you could just use it yourself?" she asked.

In response I shrugged and said," I prefer a more ranged aproach, I know that won't be always the case but for now I'll stick with with it", I answer while reading myself to start shooting Katon jutsu,"Fine by me i'll take the front while you have my back!" she said with a smirk an rushed the zombie.

The creature noticed the rush and turned to take a bite at his small attacker but the only thing it got was,"HOME RUN!" shouted Jane as **T** **he 3 B's** riped the zombie's head of by pure blunt force and send it flying over a nearby house, thinking that the animated corpse was dead Jane turned arround and walked away looking for another, " **Katon: Hidama!** " next thing she noticed was a fireball coming from Max direction and sthraight at the still standing zombie, the thing didn't scream since it no longer add a head to scream as it contorted and finally died for good.

Jane stood looking at the burning remains as it dispersed leaving loot behind, you gave a sigh of relieve, when you saw that despite having it's head blown away it still moved being only temporaraly stuned from losing it," _That was close these frackers are like the Warhammer fantasy zombies instead of Resident Evil ones, they keep coming at you until you hack them appart or burn them to hell!"_ you conclued as you came close," Shigure you alright?" you asked worried since she adn't said a word yeat.

She finally turned to you with a cold look in her eyes "Oh I'm perfectly fine no thanks to you" she said voice driping with sarcasm " I mean what the frak were you thinking in using a Katon jutsu so close to me without a little warning!" she said her voice climbing in both heat and volume, " I could have ended up burned you idiot, a little warning next time!" she yelled now angry...and atracting zombies.

"GUUUUAAAAH!" came the wail in between two buildings, Jane put her hands in her mouth realizing her mistake a little too late as two new types of zombies made their appearance and I cringed "Husks, frigging fraking Husks!" i blurt out, they spoted us and I quickly made a set of seals ending in the tiger seal for a higher level jutsu," **Katon: Gougakyu no Jutsu!"** the over implanted bodies took the full brunt of the massive fireball scourging the cybernetics and melting their remaining flesh before their hp bars reached zero turning to smoke and leaving their respective loot behind.

Beside me Jane droped her hands from her mouth, "Those were Husks, the indocrinated humans frak me!" she mutered with a slightly white face, I noded in response not expecting to face the wankers this soon, it seemed that this ID didn't just spawned regular old zombies but Husks as well, it would be good training for when we fought then for real but dam did that spook me..." _Wait a minute, what if these ain't the only kinds in here?!_ " the idea was scary.

Calling Jane's attention with a poke to the shoulder I place my index finder to my lips telling her to keep quiet and follow me with a hand wave, jumping up a nearby build I start looking around, i spot the regular zombies that we first encounter and Husks goind arround the place and a third kind as well, Jane saw them as well, "What are those, some kind of leech that's stuck to his head!?" she whispered to my ear, whit a quick observe to both the Husk and the third type confirmed what I already knew.

 **Husk Level: 10**

 **HP: 450**

 **MP: 0**

 **STR: 30**

 **VIT: 16  
**

 **DEX: 15  
**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK:0(Your dead)  
**

 **Perks: Implanted Kinetic barrier(A type of shield placed directly inside the user, absorves 300 damage before allowing the user to take damage however it can only stop kinetic strikes)  
**

 **Description: A former human that was stufed full of cybernetics to the point that it ain't alive anymore, a indocrinated thrall of the Reaper forces, they are little more than disposable shock troops.**

 **Headcrab Zombie Level: 9**

 **HP: 750**

 **MP: 0**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 28**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUK:0(Your dead)  
**

 **Perks: Just need the head(Destroying the host body will simply force the main body to take another)  
**

 **Description: A zombie created thanks to a creature simply called Headcrab, a parasityc organism that jumps to the head of a sentient being and takes hover it's body forcibly rewriting it's nervous system.**

Yep the Half-life zombie his in the house as well, fan-fricking-tastic, I sign and procead to explain to Jane what we are dealing with,"I see, well we won't level up by just standing here, let's waste those wankers!" she shouted without notecing(cue facepalm), and the orde his on to us, the regular zombies and Headcrabs can't get to us but the Husks are both climbers and speeders, I shot Jane a dirty look and she add the gall to look poud, I sign again in defeat and ready a few wind jutsu this time, this was going to be a long day.

 **«The Gamer of Change»**

 **And another chapter done.**

 **First of all i would like to appologise for the long delay, life caught up and i have been freacking busy barelly add time to even thnk about my story.**

 **Yes HF tech his going to show up in this story, no Combine humanity already as enough problems with The Reapers.**

 **Finally I appologise if the fight scene against the zombies his too one sided but the reason for that lies in the fact that Max his a perfectionist.**

* * *

 **Max Wiston**

 **Age: 7 year**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Elemental student**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 6 Next level: 1478/3600**

 **HP: 375**

 **MP: 2287**

 **Cp: 5787**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 15.3(10+2%)**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 89.5(65+20+5%)**

 **WIS: 75(50+20+7%)**

 **LUK:?**

 **A.P. : 0**

 **Narutoverse: 0**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: True prodigy(+20 INT,+20WIS,+4INT &WIS per level); O no nai Biju (500+CP each Level)**

 **Flaws:N/A**

* * *

 **Jane Shepard**

 **Age: 7 years**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Class: Elemental student**

 **Title: ?**

 **Level: 6 Next level: 1385/3600**

 **HP: 925**

 **Cp: 1825**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 35**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS: 23**

 **LUK:2**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Perks: Inspiring Leader( +25% towards team tactics ); Uzumaki heritage( +5 VIT &INT per level; +150CP per level; +50% learning speed towards fuinjutsu; potential to reach Grand Master level in Fuinjutsu; -15% chackra control )**

 **Flaws: Short tempered ( +75% tendency to fly of the handle; - 50% WIS when angry; due to Uzumaki Heritage 200% increase in STR when angry )**

 **Description: Jane Shepard his an orphan, no parents, no siblings, no know relatives, despite all this she grew up with a ´no give up`attitude in the hopes that she would one day find her heritage.**


	5. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Mass effect nor any series in this fanfiction, I would be rich otherwise.**

« The gamer of change »

" _I'm so going to lecture Shigure for this!_ " were my thoughts as I dodged another claw like arm from a Headcrab zombie and proceded to kick his head with all my power, the zombie flatered being hit in his one weak point I quickly dispatched it with an air bullet at near point blank range reducing it's head to small chunks of meat, a blue box appeared in the corner of my eyesight, wich I ignored as a Husk ran at me for a grab, " _ **Konoha senpuu**_!" I mentally shout aiming first for the ankle making it fall then nailing the second kick in the ribs feeling a few of them break, this of course didn't stoped it and it released a EMP wave powerfull enough to arm organics and it me with it's full force, that his until my body poped and in my place was a piece of stone with several paper bombs atached,"GUAH!?" was the uninteligent wail from the Husk before the makeshift bomb detonated," _Gotta love the **Kawarini no jutsu**!_ " I think with a grin.

Looking arround I spot Jane using her speed at close range to beat another Husk even more black and blue with **The 3 B's** despite the kinetic barrier protecting it, looking arround certain that I can thrust my back to Jane I spot a Headcrab this time trying to get the jump on me, with a shriek it jumps mouth wide at me only to go throught a smashed car window and I quickly set fire on the thing with a **Hidama**.

This add been going for a while since Jane decided to egg on every zombie wanker on the Instant dungeon, seriously I thought that this would have been harder to deal with, of course I have no delusions, coming out here a couple of years ago this would have been suicide, the **Wandering Zombie** his persistent with its stuborness of not staying down, while the **Headcrab Zombie** add bone claws for hands making close combat a bitch, surprisingly the **Husk** was the easyest to deal with since his kinetic barrier's could only stop bullets or other high velocity projectiles unless said projectiles are from DEW's(Direct Energy Weapons) making his EMP blast his nastier skill.

 _ **DING**_

 **Requirements achieved  
Sub-Boss battle unlocked  
**

Was the simple warning given to me, with a quick stamped of feet, the zombies flee the battlefield as a doe afraid of a predator," Well so much for not calling the boss! " said Jane with a half-grin, I only add time to shoot her a dirty glare before a high pitch screech made the both of us cover our ears while the last windshield of one of the cars breaks from the sound.

Not ten feet from were we stand an figure walks throught a portal, a honest to Gaia portal, looking arround before it's eyes meets ours, the 'thing' for a better lack of a description was one that I did not recognised immediately, floated a few feet above ground, it's skin was a grey color and dry as a straw with no muscle left, the 'thing' reminded me of a mummy without it's gaze, a hole ridden and rotted robe was all that covered it with some sort of crown on top of it's head.

The 'thing' looked at us, not sure how it saw us as it Lacked eyes and opened it's mouth," **FUS RO DAH!** " it utered with a voice that was hollow of emotion as a visible shockwave barrelled at both me and Jane, without even sharing a glance the both of us pushed chackra thought our legs and jumped sideways as the attack crashed into a wall on one off the houses and knocked the wall, " Jane you OK!?" I shout not caring if the thing heard me," I'll live, but what the frak his that 'thing'!?" she shout's back, looking at the 'thing? a **Observe** reveals it's nature.

 **Dragon Priest LV: 20**

 **HP: 2500/2500**

 **MP: 2650/2775**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 98**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 49**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK:0(Your dead)**

 **Perks: Priest(Even dead permanent Mp plus 1500, intelegent beyond death)**

 **Description: A high ranking undead servant from the Dragon Cult in the Imperial province of Skyrim, pocess intelegence and cunning unlike most of it's undead ilk.**

" _Well shit, a Dragon Priest from **The Elder scroll's SKYRIM,** what next, the return of Alduin!?_" I shout mentally but berated myself, no point in tempting fate.

" **Your souls will appease the dragon God!** " the undead priest said with a raspy voice," Tell your 'God' that he can lick the mud of my boot's!" I answer earning a wrathfull wail from the priest and a chuckle from Jane," **You dare insult the DRAGON GOD DIE!** " the priest's furious scream his accompanied by a Fireball spell that I quickly evade by clearly jumping over 25 feet away from the epicenter, and just as I suspected the fireball blew up in a AOE attack, the priest look's in my direction as he prepares another fire spell but his cut sort as a red blur rushes behind him and delivers a vicious strike across his face with the tell tale of chackra splashing in his face.

I smile as Jane back's away from the stuned undead, capitalizing on his current state in cross my fingers in a very familiar way," **Shadow clone Jutsu!** " I utter creating a single clone," Jane get back, I'm gonna fry the fracker!" she look's my way and quickly moves back with a understanding look," **Fire release: Great fireball, Wind release: Great breackthrough !** " the Jutsus from myself and my clone combine as the wind powering the flames exponentially increasing it's destructive power.

The Dragon priest just got his bearings straight in time to see a wall of flames barreling towards him and knowing he could not evade just stood there taking the full brunt of the assault, a pop next to me signalled my clone dismissing itself as I look at the destruction wrought about by the combined jutsu," Damn, that was insane, overkill much?" a wide eyed Jane said as she joined my side," Not really, this attack was powerfull but too spread out...keep your eyes pealled this ain't over yeat" I say after a moment of silence in between us, we look at the burned area to find a still standing undead.

 **Dragon Priest**

 **HP: 2137/2500  
MP: 0/2775**

" His **MP** his drained, how did that happened?" Jane asked curious at the oddity, I too was stumped in how that happened untill I remenber one particular spell in **The Elder Scroll** series," Fracker must have used a ward spell, it his a absolute defence against any type of attack but it drains one's **MP** like no tomorow worse under continous assault, oh crap!", I gasp in the end as I see the Dragon priest reveal a blue vial from his burned robes and chugging it down his rotten throat recovering 500 MP, " Jane scather !" she doesn't think twice before moving away with chackra coursing throught her legs as another fire bomb his jugged towards us, it goes straight throught a window of a nearby house blowing and burning it's guts," Switch !" I yell, she nods in understanding and points her middle and pointer finger at the undead," **Lightning release: Pale white Lightning** ", a white spear of lightning shots from her fingers against the priest cutting down another 200 HP, meanwhile I close in and deliver a Highkick to his chest.

Looking at me(Not sure how) with it's empty eye sockets he raises his bony arm in a attempt to block, my kick connects with his forearm with a solid 'Thud' and he backs away, his right hand starts cracling with lightning and he shoots at me getting a direct it before another puff reveals it as a shadow clone," **Water release: Water bullet** " comes a shout and a sphere of water impacts with his side cracking it's ribs and sending it packing against a old telephone post, the priest tries to get up but finds a black barrel against it's face, " **BANG !** " the sound echoes throught the dilapidated street shaving another 500 of the Dragon priest's life.

I quickly back away from the undead bastard as he gets up, I pump the weapon in my hands and fire again only for the Dragon Priest to raise a hand casting his ward and blocking the shot, " **FUS R- GAAAAAH!** " he screamed as the tip of a blade pierced his chest from behind followed by another lightning strike, once again I step in close and fire at his head this time blowing it off his neck.

A ping announces that both me and Jane reached level 10, but right now that his the last thing in my mind,"I-inventory!" I call with a slight sting of my left shoulder, on the ground lies a spas-12 shotgun with a smoking pipe," _That really kicks like a bitch, not doing that again until I'm older!_ " I berate myself over the idiocity of shooting the damn thing, Jane aproaches from behind looking at the headless Dragon priest before it melts away while depositing it's loot in the inventory thanks to my Auto loot feature, she looks at me," Where did you got the gun? " she asks with a raised eyebrow, " One of the headcrabs droped it, they drop 12 gauge shotgun shells along with money, from the description it his a rare drop " I answer while taking a sandwiche from the inventory and munching on it," But using it with my current strenght hurts the user, " I finish eating and store the weapon.

Looking arround and seeing the zombies getting back to the clearing, I decide that is enough for today and promply dismiss the Instant Dungeon, the area arround us cracks and shatter's with the sound of broken glass as we return to the real world, or atleast it should have," What's up with all the white?" asked Jane confussion marring her face.

White indead, at first I thought we add ended in some sort of completly empty white space, but upon further inspection there was furniture in the space, but was just as white as the rest of the room, three chairs and a single table stood with(you guessed it) a white towel, " _Hmm, this setup look's familiar somehow, not sure were I saw it before though,_ " I was about to speack my mind when the sound of steps echoed throught the 'White room', Jane looks's at me with a meanfull look and then we both turn while taking a defensive stance in our respective styles only to freeze at the aproaching figure.

The first thing we noticed was the height, she(for the figure was clearly female) was 7ft tall, black silky long hair that fell down being her head like a waterfall until her heel, deep emerald eyes looked at each one of us with both wisdow beyond her years and a sliver of mirth, she was dressed in a simple blue onepiece dress while her feet where bare against the white floor, in terms of looks, sufice to say that many woman would kill to to have her figure that looked to add been created by a master sculpter, the last and possibly the most glaring detail about this unkwon woman was her description, or lack of it.

Looking at the corner of my sight I see that Jane still as her name and level floating above her head, so it his not the area where we are that his causing the description to dissapear," _Who could she be, I know or atleast suspect that it was Gaia that gifted me **The Gamer** ability...so it stands to reason that it doesn't work on her, or her own servants!_ " I realize with a jolt and wide eyes, the unkwon woman probably confirming my deduction smilled," I was begining to wonder if you add refused my gift!" she said with a small grin showing her pure white teeth.

Jane gives me a confussed stare," Do you know this _ba-chan_ (old lady)?" she asked with the subtleness of a warhammer, the woman that I'm now sure his Gaia look's at Jane with a sweet and extremelly creepy smile," Ara ara, what a rude child!" she says with a equal sweet tone that could drive a person to diabetes just from hearing it, sufice to say I was beyond creeped out while unconsciously giving a silent prayer to Jane.

In one movement too fast for any of us to see, Gaia was infront of Jane and..." AHAHAHA, what 'aha' are 'aha' you 'aha' doing ?!" tickling her everywhere.

I just stood there for a second too stunned to do anything before shaking it off and atempting a replacement technick.

 **Ding**

 **A new skill as been generated throught a special act: Bloodlust**

I only have time to read what the skill name before ducking away and hearing some sort of blunt object slicing throught the air, I quickly jump away as my attacker swings against me again, and again missing me, "Tch, damn brat is a slippery one !" said an annoyed voice, as I look arround I see my attacker and a scowl on her face, I feel my face burning as I notice her choice of clothing, or lack of it," _Ok, I was just attacked by a crazy chick with a honest to God Warhammer, and she his wearing a black leather bikini!?, tha frack!"_ she look's 16 of age and flat as a board, black unruly hair and grey eyes that are glaring at me, " You try that shit again and I'mma gonna bust the useless thing in between your legs !" the crude statemment whashes away any lust created by seeing her nearly naked, the feeling a of cold fury replacing it.

In a snap I conjure tha spas-12 and unload on the crazy chick, not expecting getting shot at she barrely dodges the buckshot still nicking her side, droping the gun I charge at her getting in close range, " I warned you shithead !" she shout's while swinging her warhammer in order to bash me of the ribs, there his the sound of cracking wood as I replace myself with a log, the chick snears at this only for her scowl to grow worse when etched on the log the words 'UGLY WHORE' are plain to see, childish I know but I'm seven and it worked, " Your meat you little shit !" she growl's out with a visible vein in her temple.

" Such strong words reveal you weakness !" I declare while channeling Aizen and warning her to my location but it his too late to dodge, " **Konoha Taijutsu Ougi Sennen Gorochi !** " I shout the misleading named jutsu that instead of death promises nothing but humiliation on a legendary scale.

There his a silence as my chackra enchanced fingers connect with her rear with the force of a freight train, then a unholy scream of pain as the hammer chick his sent flying while griping her backside, in retrospective I shouldn't add used this on a girl, but what his done his done and she kinda deserved it for that castration threat.

 _ **PING,PING,PING.**_

 **Bloodlust increases by 1  
**

 **Bloodlust increases by 1**

 **Bloodlust increases by 1**

At the sudden warnings I look at the sprawled form of the hammer chick as she slowly gets up with her back to me, then again slowly turns arround to stare at me, I froze for a second as her smile comes into view, **Gamer's Mind** activates calming me down, good thing it did, she as the smile of a pink haired psycho girlfirend that I saw in my previous life, not sure the name of the series but that his semantics right now, " KekekekekekekekekekekeKEKEKE! " she starts the mad cackling and rushes at me with her warhammer held high, I quickly dodge and counter her attack with a sweep to her legs making her fall sideways, that only slows her for a second as she drags her hammer and slams it on my head, she grins victoriously until my clone pops, she looks surprised and pissed as she gets up looking arround for me.

" Come out, come out, wherever you are you little p...", she never finished what she started as I saw from my position as the woman I believe to be Gaia suddently slaps her across the face, she stands up for a second before tilting back like a three, looking sthraight at my hidden position she calls, " Enough fooling arround, come out here young man so that I can explain a few thing to you !" looking arround I see Jane twitching on the floor and her chest working extra hour to keep her alive, I grin at that and drop the white tarp wich I was hidden behind pooping out of existence with a puff of smoke.

" What gave me away Madam ?" I ask cordialy not wanting to end up like Shigure that his just now getting up, " Your camouflage was perfect, but I can sense the very lifeforce, so hidding from me his pointless since you only losse it upon death !" she explained, while my inner geek was poked, " You like a sensor then, cool... ok i'll be blunt, your Gaia right !?", I blurt, she looks a bit surprised but gives me a small smile and a nod.

Gesturing to follow her while piking up hammer girl, she sits down one of of the white chairs, " You ok ?" I ask Shigure giving her a 'pick me up' while still taking deep but now controlled breaths, " I'll live, but what was up with the ba- I mean the Lady !" she quickly corrected as Gaia gave her a the 'sweet smile'.

Fighting down a snort of laughter at her sudden fear I explain to her who she his as we made our way to the table, sufice to say Jane was horrified, " Oh frak me, I insulted Kami ! " she murmured her face going past pale to a ashen and haunted look, " I'll forgive your transgression this time arround !" she says with a slight grin ," But next time I won't be so gentle !", she finish with a wink, I raised my eyebrow at that while Jane beside me just nodded.

After taking our seats Gaia finally started, " Well you already figured out who I am but just to make things official I'll announce it anyway, my name his Gaia, the will of Earth itself, next to me his Luna!" she presented, looking at the ko'ed girl I nod in comprehension, so the will of the Astral bodies theory his real, " Ok, so where his the rest of the gang? ", I ask as Gaia blink's while Jane as a confussed look stamped on her face, a gentle but sad smile adorns her face, " Sadly they cannot meet us at this time, Mars his still angry at what the Reapers did to her, the others either don't involve themself's with Mortals or plain hate them!" she explained with a sigth.

" With the exception of Venus! " finished the recently named Luna, she looked arround finally stoping to glare at me, there was a minute of silent staring in between the two of us with her finally looking away, " Moving forward, I called the two of you here to get some things sthraight with the two of you! " started Gaia before more interruption's sprung up, " First of Max, it his a pleasure to finally meet face to face with my current champion, and a releave as well ! "," What do you mean releave? " I ask curious at her statment, " Not everyone can became a champion of the Will's, people like that are only born or reborn in your case once in 10 human generation's, I feared that none would be born before the coming of Darkness to lead my children to victory! " she explained with her elegant voice.

A grin broke my lips as she finished, " No pressure at all, it explains why I was choosen for the job, not that I mind, advancing humanity's technological prowness will be easy, getting the rest of the galaxy to play ball will be like swiming through a quagmire in comparation " I finish with a sight as I recall the supossed rulers of Citadel space, " It gives me a headache just thinking about them! " I finish with a heavy sight.

" An effect of being in that acurssed place! " commented Gaia with a frown maring her face," That abomination in the Citadel as his own brand of indoctrination, it doesn't mind control his inhabitants, but instead implants them with a false sense of security making them complacent, but lets not spoil this first meating with such sordid matters ! " she finish with a sweep of her right hand and if brushing it aside.

At this Jane's eyebrow perk's up, " What do you mean, his this not why you called us out of the blue ? " she asks's confussed voicing my exact thought's.

" Fuck no, sister here wanted to meet face to face with her chosen one and his wife ! " blurted Luna as she crossed her legs on top of the table, Gaia gave her a whitering look while Jane's face attained the same color as her hair wich got a satisfying smirk out of her, I just looked at Luna with with mild interest, " As far as I know human's need to be atleast 14 to be married " at this a can feel the heat coming from my right as thought Jane turned into a stove causing Luna's smirk to widen.

" As my sister oh so bluntly stated I wanted to meet with the two of you, " cut in Gaia in order to finally get to the point, " And we kinda got sidetracked, no matter " with that she snaps her fingers and four tea cups with a string of steam climbing from it, " Now that his out of the way...

* * *

Back in the real world Jane and I take a mild jog after our encounter with the world's counscious, Jane being not herself by keeping quiet, " Ok what's eating you up ?!" I half demand as we take a break, she look's at me and sights " It's notting serious, at least I don't think so, well we just add a meating with none the least but Kami herself and I always thought that she would be someone above anyone else, " she starts somewhat hesitant.

" But now that you met her, you find out that despite having great power she prefers to make small talk while enjoing tea to make demands and shout awe inspiring speachs... not to mention punishment by tickling !" I say with the last part as a jab to her, she pouts trying to look intimidating but failing miserably.

Deciding to change the focus of our conversation I ask, " So what are you going to invest your perk on ? " she looks confussed for a second before her eyes widen and she pulls her status window going to the perk section.

 **Available Perks:**

 **\- Initiative Kenjutsu Mistress(Upgrades to Adept and Master); +15% exp gain with blade wielding skills, + 25% damage with bladed weapons**

 **\- Kaminari; +30% exp gain with Raiton technicks, + 50% Damage with Raiton skills**

 **\- Mizukami;** **+30% exp gain with Suiton technicks, + 50% Damage with Suiton skills**

 **\- Bloodlines:** **Kesshōton**

* * *

 **My deepest apologies for the delay, life hapened coupled with writers's block and I didn't touch this story for months.  
**


	6. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither Mass effect nor any series in this fanfiction, I would be rich otherwise.**

 **« The gamer of change »**

 **December 31 2109**

It add been nearly ten years since my rebirth into the universe of Mass effect, with knowledge of what would happen, the gamer power and my recently acquired Haloverse tech knowhow I intended to change the course of not only mankind but the Galaxy at large, ambitious?, definitely, impossible?, yeah right, it took until last week thought to start with this plan.

 **Flashback**

Using the sneak skill in the middle of the night I made my way to my father's study, the reason for this cloak and dagger was that my father add been working late as he usually does when he needs something done, it was the perfect chance to teach him something without him knowing I was the one who teached him.

As I enter the study(careful not to make the door creak) I see Dad sleeping with his face on the desk, perfect, still using the sneak skill I approach and place both my hands on his head, taking a deep breath I start with one of the Yamanaka's secret mind technique's, a secret jutsu that allows the user to implant false memories or knowledge on to a person.

Satisfied with my work I cancel the Jutsu and shake my dad awake, he wakes slowly and look's around confused for a second before his eyes widen in compression, " Fell asleep on the job again huh ? " he ask's more to himself than to any one else, " Yes Dad, it's almost noon, " I answer with a grin at his disheveled appearance.

He sakes his head of the cobwebs before stopping suddenly as he looks at the computer screen with a thoughtful expression, his eyes slowly widen and he starts typing away as a before unknown mathematical formula appears on screen, I have to keep a curious expression at his work, but on the inside I'm giddy.

 **Flashback end**

I felt bad afterwards for using my father like that, but someone add to 'invent' Slipspace, besides I had already used it with volunteer's(read Bully's), it was quiet entertaining seeing them suddenly getting better grades.

My current location his a special created I.D. inside my closet, I know it his a little cliche but letting Mary find out what I am working on would spell disaster, so while she's looking after my shadow clone, I work on my first handmade weapon, " Perfect, now I only need to test it out ! " I mutter to no one in particular while loading a mag up and pulling the bolt back loading the first round.

The I.D. that I created here was not completely empty, it had a target range to test out weapons(both melee and ranged weapons) to great extent, I already had the Gun Mastery from Haloverse(their gun handling his superior) at level 36 from using the spas-12 for the last 2 years, the skill was hard to level up since it only increased when I actually shot a living or undead target.

Today thought I was testing the first gun I made myself the MA37, the gun from the game his made out of TA1(Titanium A1) of course the technology to reinforce the molecular structure of Titanium didn't exist yet so I was forced to use regular old Titanium, the result was a far less durable but still perfectly functional riffle as I unloaded five round bursts into each of the dummy targets until the the clip ran dry at which point the mag automatically ejected, I quickly reached at a seal on my belt and unsealed a full one and slapped it with practical ease and unloaded the full clip in two burst of fire.

Satisfied with the recoil dampener configuration I quickly cast Observe.

 **MA37 ICWS**

 **Originally manufactured by Misriah Armory, this AR became the working horse of the UNSC in2437, now created by Max Winston to be the first of many new weapon's for the SA.**

 **(While empty)AP: 0**

 **BP: 30**

 **(Fully Loaded)AP: 50**

 **BP: 30**

Picking up the two spent mag's from the floor I made way to a nearby table and started disassembling the riffle carefully testing the barrel and grinning at the fact that it was cool, " Look's like my modifications on the original model worked perfectly " I thought with glee, a piece of cheap tech created by the Ancient human for their KEW's, but thanks to enhancement to it was still in use to cool down their plasma and hardlight weaponry millennia later.

Other inventions of mine where going to take way longer to finish, I had the idea of uploading the information into other people's brain, for that thought finding the people that could make it work was not going to be easy, then there was the possibility of them using said information for their own ends or when some organization did not approve of such tech being released and hiring a hitman, sounded like paranoia of mine but there are cases such as those of tech that could have changed the world but disappeared when their creator mysteriously died or where placed in an asylum and actually tortured for it.

A good example was Paul Patone, the inventor of the GEET fuel processor which runned on water and was completely non polluting while at the same time he did it with a conventional gas engine meaning that to make the transition from oil to water would likely not cost more than 200 dollars for the individual, his invention never saw the light for because of the oil barons.

Meaning that the people that I uploaded info into had to be well connected and having the best of intentions at heart, a daunting task but no one said that taking out the Reapers was going to be easy, technology was going to have to evolve fast but too quickly and society could come crashing from the so called Babel tower effect, you didn't suddenly replace a policeman's regular weapon for a plasma gun.

Placing the weapon in my inventory I steeped out of the I.D. closing the closet behind me as silently as possible, creating and dispelling a clone in order to warn my replacement downstairs, no point in freaking out Mari, my clone downstairs would get the the message and excuse itself for a few minutes without arousing suspicion.

" So Max how are your studies going, you ain't skipping out to play video games are you ? " asked Mari as I came downstairs and returned to my seat facing the ultra light plasma TV, " Of course not, I already finished all off the Christmas homework and even took a few tests from a home tutor with the my lowest score being a 17(0 to 20 scale) I still think it his pointless to learn Latin, " I answer with a smile while twisting to scowling, truly what was the point of learning the dead language.

" Don't say that, Latin is the Roman language, just like Greek, true that no one speak's it, but it is an important part of society, tallest that was what teacher's say, " she finish's on a lighter note, I smiled.

After the unification and forming of the Systems Alliance many things changed, some where overnight while other's took months to be implemented, one of the immediate changes was the one child birth Law to counteract the ever increasing population worldwide( Reason why I gave dad the knowledge of slipsace ) this law fortunately didn't include twins, economically speaking the Earth was in much better shape than in my original reality, food shortages where now a thing of the past since countries in Africa ad finally stabilized.

Even before that with the creation and practical application of fusion reactor's, energy shortage was avoided, on my off days I hacked and squired the blueprints to said reactors from a netcafé(still scratching their heads trying to catch me), the plans where solid but inefficient when compared to the deuterium reactors used by the UNSC, no one noticed the hack.

On the education level, teaching ad became a far more lucrative option than ever, and with it the rise of overhaul instruction level, although I still think that the Latin and Greek classes are noting but political harseholes throwing their weight around, whatever, no point in pissing of a teacher because of that.

On the rest of the system, Luna now had a growing colony the size of Manhattan with a population of 1.5 million, which considering the space limitations was huge, Mars add one as well but not as big yet while the Luna colony was a living habitat, the Colony on Mars was more on the scientific side, fortunately thought they were nowhere near the Prothean data cache, no way in hell I will allow that place to be discovered before Slipspace technology is well rooted in human culture.

A colony on Europa one of Jupiter's biggest moon's was on the drawing board but was ultimately scraped, not enough mining potential besides frozen water with that one, not sure about the other ones though, not enough info to go around.

The proverbial golden egg of the solar system his Titan, Saturn's biggest moon and the greatest source of any know and some previous unknown petrochemicals, the bloody place as methane Rain and a oil ocean for frack's sake.

Just because humanity as discovered fusion energy doesn't mean that there is no more need for the stuff.

Other than that, a few mining outposts across the system now supply the S.A. with raw material to for the small( compared to the Citadel) space station on Earth's orbit.

The more I thought about this the more I realized the differences between this reality and the Mass effect reality that I know of, for example the S.A. only formed in 2148 after the discovery of the Prothean archive, it was also around that time when humanity used fusion tech for the first time, it his undoubtedly that it's discovery a century earlier prevented a bloody war that destroyed Lady Liberty in New York.

Bottom line, this reality's humanity was somewhat more prepared for what the Reaper's have in store for us, not sure about the rest of the Galaxy thought, let's just hope they didn't decided to start opening Relay's and stumble on Earth as it his, that would be a disaster surpassing Armageddon and would essentially frack all my plan's to hell and back.

I didn't need those fracker's with their hollow promises of peace just for some Batarian getting bold and invade Sol in order to earn some quick buck by slavery, or law's forbidding anything that wasn't proper Mass effect tech, screw that noise, and screw their small minded and stagnant way of thinking.

I sighted deeply at my morbid thought's and when to the fridge fishing out a Coca-cola can, but stopped by feeling a presence enter my sensor range, replacing the unopened cola can in the fridge I moved to the entrance lobby opening the door to meet with the now familiar mop of blood red hair and purple globes, " Yo Jane, how's it hanging ? ", I ask with a happy grin, she answer's with a hug( the both of us have became quite fluff with each other ), " Been well, Grampa says that my talent with the sword is prodigious ! ", she answer's happily.

 **Flashback/ 2 years ago**

 _The sun rays broke on the horizon as Jane wearing trousers and a sports bra swinged a wooden sword(Boken) around in the small farm in the back of the Orphanage, it add became her morning ritual everyday for the last two years thought the sword swinging add only started 3 weeks ago, the other kids of the Orphanage(especially the female group's) called her weird, some of them add laughed saying that there was no point in learning to use a sword._

 _She just ignored them and beat them up when they attempted to rob her of the Boken, " Idiots " she thought as she kept on swinging until she reached two hundred and switched to jumping jacks for five minutes, she was about to pick her Boken once more when she felt a presence._

 _Quickly snatching her weapon and spining around she saw no one but her budding sensor skill told her otherwise, there was someone watching her from the top of a maple tree, " Come out !, I know your there ! " she called and received the answer in the form of a flying knife, " ( A Kunai ?! )" she realized and quickly ducked and caught the blade by the ring and tossing it back, there was a small thud as the Kunai it the tree and a tall figure jumped in front of her, in one word a Ninja from feudal times, he or she was clad from head to toe in a simple black cloth that with the exception of a small cut on the mask completely covered his/her body._

 _Holding your boken in a defensive stance Jane kept both purple globes on her opponent," So young and already a proficient sensor, let's see what else you got !", he spoke with the raspy voice of a old man._

 _Jane tensed at this, whoever he was knew of the existence and ability to sense chackra, Max add told her of this possibility, that just because people thought that Ninjas where a thing of the past(in this world atleast) didn't meant that it was the truth._

 _Further mussings were cut short when her unknown assailant charged her Kunai in his left hand and a trio of shuriken's came flying from his right, bending your knees in a crouch you dodged the flying blades while blocking the kunai with your bookend, there his the sound of metal stabbing into wood but the training sword withstands the blow._

 _" A metal bar within the training boken, you don't do things by the half I see ", pointed the old ninja and redoubled his efforts to overpower you, quickly channeling chackra you push back with a vengeance and the kunai goes flying out of his hand, not letting up you charge with your boken in slamming into your opponent's ribcage, with a 'pop' the ninja turn's into a log, " Kawarimi!? " you think alarmed, your senses scream at you from the back and you follow his example with a Kawarimi of your own._

 _Right on time as you see the log you replaced with being stabbed with another kunai, you grit your teeth in frustration, your opponent was clearly stronger than yourself, but was for some damn reason playing around with you, trying to tire you out? Likely trying to capture you, the thrown kunai was not even targeted at any of your vital points, you add to end this fast, jutsu was out of the question, the locals would hear the commotion not to mention the Matron at the orphanage, pulling such a flashy stunt, taijutsu was no good against a superior foe, and forget about even using Genjutsu, tried once and it blew on your face._

 _" Have to pull him into a I.D. just have to put enough mana in the air! ", I decide with grim determination, just add to get close enough, the barrier wouldn't pull him in otherwise._

 _I ready myself to clash with the old ninja when he suddenly stops and straights himself up in a neutral stance," I believe that this his quiet enough, ne Shigure-chan? ", he says casually as discussing the weather._

 _My mind on the other hand short-circuits, how in the name of all named and nameless Gods does he knows my name, just as I was about to demand a answer out of him( with a proper F bomb ), he reaches for his head pulling of his helmet, " Sorry for leaving you alone Shigure-chan, but it was not easy to find the rest of our scattered clan ", he says as he finally removes that last of his bandages._

 _I don't even realize that I dropped my boken after taking in my former opponent's feature's, a grizzly old face with a scar along the left side of his face, his eyes a similar shade of purple as your's with short red going grey hair, his expression was tired but happy, his chackra now that I focused on him was definitely familiar," Ji-Ji! ", I call with a running trackle._

 **Flashback ends.**

After that, a lot of tears and explanations by the Uzumaki Elder later, and Jane got adopted with a somewhat lame excuse from the old man that red heads should stick together, I shook my head at that one.

That was two years ago, Jane or Shigure if you prefer now lives with his grandfather Uzumaki Morio not to mention the remnants of the clan.

I was furious at what happened to them, out of a clan numbering the four thousand individuals, only a hundred managed to survive, most of them were children at the time of their escape, a few genins and a chuunin along with Elder Morio, Jane was separated from them and ended up a few hundred miles of target, they thought her death stumbling on her by pure chance.

They settled in a formally abandoned apartment complex, the place was haunted.

" What are you thinking Max ?", Jane asks as we made way to the backyard. " The haunted building! ", I answer and Jane scowls in remembrance of that particular fight.

"Don't remind me, add nightmares for a week after that piece of nastiness, even the enemy's from your ghost's I.D. were not that bad! ", she points while keeping the scowl on her face.

I keep from grinning, Jane add screamed like hell, which she denied to this day, the Tomboy, Ravenous Poltergeist, that ghost add been a out of dungeon rare mob, physically attack's did noting while the dickhead could punch through concrete, on the other hand Ninjutsu and my Mana bullet's made it scream and rage obscenities that made a sailor blush, not to mention the death and "I'm goanna eat you!" threats.

He dropped five thousand credits(5 grand), a great soul gem and the rare skill book 'Intangibility' which allowed me to phase through walls and make solid hits just past through me, on the other hand I took two times the damage from energy and chackra attack's.

Jane wanted the skill but it required mana on it's usage, so far only I had a mana bar, while everyone else had chackra.

" Ei red, visiting your boyfriend ?," came Mary's tease, I was already used to her sense of humor and hit back accordingly, Jane on the other hand blushed the color of her hair and made the impression of a fish out of water, " W-w-what the heck you weirdo, get your head out of the gutter !," she half-stuttered to her embarrassment, while I turned away with a grin at her reaction.

" Don't be shy Red, you two are made for each other!", she continues her relentless teasing while Jane beside me reaches crimson color, I shook my head, " Are you teasing her because you can't Tease your lover!? " I asked with a grin.

She immediately started fumbling at the accusation then leveled me with a glare, my grin just widens at that before exiting by the back.

Still a bit flush Jane followed me, " I swear she as no shame, we are too young for that kind thing! ",she hisses under her breath thinking that no one can hear her.

The corner of my lips twitched at her way of thinking, 'Too young huh ?' , she wasn't wrong about herself, if nothing else I was the one who was too old for her, shaking my head to get rid of such thought's, I focused on other matter's.

 **"Skills"**

 **Calling up the skills menu I searched for my recently leveled up I.D. create.**

 **Instant Dungeon create/escape LV: 25 Next Lv: 7/625 [As the name says, this skill allows the user**

 **To create and escape a Dungeon either completely empty or filled with monster that you can**

 **Fight to earn exp.**

 **\- Empty I.D.**

 **\- Zombie I.D.**

 **\- Ghost I.D.**

 **\- Ork I.D.**

 **\- Time Dilation I.D. 1/6 hours ( Applicable to all I.D. )**

The ghost dungeon unlike the Zombie dungeon took Jane and me to a haunted house filled with the critters, Time dilation was gained at level 5 thought it started at 1/2, meaning one hour on the outside 2 inside, became 1/4 at 15 and now 1/6 along with the Ork dungeon.

" So we are going to the Ork dungeon today? ", asked Jane while stretching, you nodded in response while starting your own warm up, gamer ability or not cramps and or a pulled muscle were painful and somewhat embarrassing.

Quickly creating a shadow clone each to keep Mary occupied the pair slipped into they new dungeon unaware of the trial they were about to face the first time in the new dungeon.

* * *

 **First of big apology to everyone that fav. And follows this story, it was the combination of writer's block, life and thenearly losing interest altogether.**

 **I'm not sure myself if this chapter is good or bad, a lot of story and background, Jane finding her clan and a fight with an earthbound ghost whose mouth needs a lot of soap.**

 **Next chapter guaranteed to be action in hopes of making up.**

 **Sechs signing off.**


End file.
